narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pradāśa Seal: Yomi no Gongen
|image=Yomi_no_Gongen.jpg |kanji=|陰湿封印: 陰府 の 権現 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Inshitsu Fūin: Yomi no Gongen |literal english=Malicious Seal: Avatar of Hell |parent jutsu=Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel, Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kekkei Genkai, Kekkei Tōta, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Zōu Shì |debut shippuden=Yes |novel debut=Testimony of Zōu Shì |jutsu media=Anime }} This is a unique ability of Zōu Shì, and it is not quite clear how she obtained it. If you were to ask the Ambassador of Sargon, she would say that it is because of her mastery of the Lava Release along with the adaption of the Pradāśa Seal. This ability allows Zōu Shì to be immune and completely resistant to any forms of heat, fire, lava and magma. This does not only mean that her skin does not burn, it also means that her clothing does not burn away as well. Her skin, as well as her internal organs are immune to different forms of heat. She can completely survive while being submerged in magma swimming in it as though it was water. This gives her an extreme advantage given her elemental natures and kekkei genkai. This technique, is not really a jutsu, but more of a hiden ability as it was brought upon along with the induction of the Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel. Powerful techniques such as Amaterasu, Blaze Release and Scorch Release techniques yield no results when used upon Zōu Shì. As with all techniques generated and crafted by the Emperor of Sargon and his High Council, hosts various amount of astral existential energy from the Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain technique. The techniques generated by the user and by the seal are all corrupting and noted by their ability of being unable to be absorbed as their energy originates from the Astral Plane and not the Physical Plane in which ninjutsu derives from. The Astral Plane focuses on a level of existence that is not necessarily the spirit world, but a dimension that is imbued with higher dimensional frequencies which are innately higher than the Physical Plane. The Pradāśa Seal is just that. It is a small yet monstrously powerful doorway that allows the bearer to access this higher frequency energy or higher plane of existence in order to grow their attacks and to bestow upon them. Combining this with the corruptive nature of the Sage of the Astral Plane makes techniques that are incorporated with this power nearly ineffable expect from entities and energies that exist beyond the Astral Plane and the Physical Plane respectively. The techniques crafted from the Pradāśa Seal are able to outmatch Natural Energy and all forms of chakra that stems or originates from the Physical Plane, it should also be noted that it is unaffected by techniques that are created from either of them. Therefore, jutsu enhanced with the aforementioned energy sources, do little to no affect to techniques or users of the Pradāśa Seal. Even when the seal isn’t activated, the user has an increased damage diffusion from the seal and on the opposite end, the seal intensifies their basic damage input even when not fully activated. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Kekkei Tōta Category:SahaTo Category:Supplementary